Vampire Otouto
by Madame Tah Ai Hanazono
Summary: I must protect them...they are in danger...in danger of becoming a vampire and level E...I understand the consequences of being close to a vampire...that I should never be near a vampire...cause if you do...
1. Prologue

**Character Bio-**Hello, my name is Tah Ai Hanazono! I'm 15 years old and in the 10th grade. I am 41/2 feet tall and 130.2 lbs. My birthday is the 12th of June,so I'm a Gemini. I have slightly sun burnt skin, and medium, ocean colored eyes. I have long,blond hair that goes down to my hips.I wear big, round thin rimmed spectacles. I have two little brothers- Adicus and Ed. Adicus Reddings Hanazono is the youngest. He is 5 years old and has slick orange hair that is slanted every which way. He has small,serious Hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin. His voicing and grammar is very mature for a boy his age and so are his is my half bother- in other terms he comes from my father, Thomas Hanazono, and my step mother, Amelia Hanazono.

My other brother, Eddie Nathaniel Crosser III, is way different,or the complete opposite of Adicus. He has rather spiky blonde hair and Huge sky blue eyes. His skin is like mine. He s 6 years old and is very corrupted and rude. He also pretty shy. He,too is my half mother,my mother,Tracie Michelle Crosser and his father,my step-dad, Eddie Nathaniel CrosserII.

Then, there's my child hood friend, Jack Maxwell. He is 17 years old and also, in the 10th grade. He is tall and popular. He is supposedly, 'Good looking' at my school. (he has stalkers, fan girls and all-that stuff =3) We've been friends since birth, so we are still friends and hangout we I can. (which makes the the possible outcome of me being killed by fan girls, which Jack kinda figured out through middle school. Since high school started, he's toughen up and now it's like I have a professional body guard around me. He has slick spiky,slant, hazel nut colored hair and brown eyes.

This story is about my protectors, my knights in shining armor. ...Well, that's what I'd like to make it out to be...but I must protect them...they are in danger...in danger of becoming a vampire...I understand the consequences of being close to a vampire...that I should never be near a vampire...cause if you do...

**Character Bio-END.**

** Chapter 1 coming soon...  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Vampire Little Brother Chapter 1

~Hello, it's me, Tah-I-am here! Time for an up-to-date intro before we start this chapter. =3

YAYZ! So I'm finally able to work on my fan fiction….so here we go…I'm almost finished with the series of Vampire Knight so I'm getting very addicted to the thought of making a fanfic for it. Well, of course, I'm using my OC for this fan fiction. I'm also using some of my other OCs for this too. A lot of these characters are brand new OCs for this fan fiction.

Like Jack, Ed, & Adicus. Thomas, Amelia and Tracie are OCs that you'll be seeing in A LOT of fan fictions! Like Tah's parents in Pokémon serenity, Shugo Chara Memoir, Anime Enters Reality and more. (S.C.M & A.E.R coming soon.)

Jack's character is based off of a good friend of mine, and his initials are J.M. so I thought I'd do the same for Jack…Jack Maxwell.

Ed is based off of my li'l brother – who's initials are E.N.C so I kept the first and middle name the same and just changed the last name – Eddie Nathaniel Crosser III (Ed is just his nickname)

Then there is Adicus— he is my soon- to-be brother – er, Half brother , (Ed is also my half brother) His name, too is the same…but with the main OC's Sir name. So his name is Adicus Reddings Hanazono. He is nicknamed Ace.

Ok…..so it seems that I need to go ahead and begin with Chapter One so until again -DESU! =3 ~

…..The clouds were dark and Gray, a storm was coming. That's what the news had been saying for weeks. A HUGE storm that will, certainly, flood the nation.

For weeks, people all in my school had been talking about it. The newspapers proclaiming, ''the end is near.''

The past few nights…..even I started thinking the world was coming to an end.

_Kenna slammed shut her locker. ''Man this sucks!'' she yelled. I tilted my head a little. ''Huh?'' _

_Kenna leaned her back on the lockers. ''This end of the world business is pishing meh off!'' _

''_I know, I'm not too thrilled about leaving this world either.''_

''_I don't care 'bout 'dat! '' she yelled_

''_Huh?''_

''_I don't mind dying…..but I want to suffer a long, painful death!''_

''_WHY…!''_

''_cause meh thinks its funneh!''_

''_That's it,'' I say turning my back to her._

''_WHAT!'' Kenna yelled chasing after me._

''_No more Happy Tree Friends for you!''_

''_MEEHHHHHHHHH!'' she groaned, throwing her head back in the air._

I sat in my desk resting my head in my hands. I stared out at the window, watching the pouring of the rain. It's been raining hard for 5 whole days. We all know that the proclamations about 'the end is near' are most likely correct.

''Hey, what's wrong!'' Mayana asked, hugging me firmly.

''Yeah, it's weird,'' Keiko started, ''Not wanting to eat and all.''

''And you're not even stealing meh food!'' Kenna said in amazement.

''And you aren't even talking about Grell!'' Abby said in utter astonishment.

''Wow!'' Zoie awed.

Here, were my 6 bestess friends. Mayana, Keiko, Kenna, Zoie, Kat and Abby.

Mayana was a small, cute girl. White skin and big green eyes. She had long, black hair that goes down to her ankles. She wears big black spectacles like me. She always wears a black hoodie over her school uniform which is a short frilly long-sleeved black dress and a sharp silver over jacket. The symbol on the dress is a golden heart with a angel wing on the right and a demon wing on the left. She also always wears a silver cross with a deep sort of blue crystal made up inside.

Keiko is a very serious girl at times. She has long curl purple/black hair and big deep purple eyes. She has a sun symbol on her school uniform. Her skin, is also white. She also wears silver spectacles.

Kenna is a crazy girl (Who won't admit she's emo) that likes to make up her own words. Her skin tone is white. She has medium length Green hair and Yellow cat like eyes. She loves gore and her favorite show is Happy Tree Friends. Her all-time favorite character is Flippy, a psychopathic green squirrel.

Zoie was a very random person. Had white skin has long black hair and orange highlights over her right eye. She has big sky blue eyes and rosy red cheeks.

Kat was Zoie's best friend. She had white skin, long curly black hair and big sky blue eyes. She had spectacles the same as Keiko's.

Abby was the best artist out of the group. She had short-medium purple hair and blonde highlights. She had medium purple eyes and black reading glasses rested on her head. Skin color was also-white.

''What! Nothing's wrong!'' I yelled.

''I think something's wrong.'' Said a voice from behind.

I looked behind me to see Robert.

Robert was a funny guy that hangs around with us some time. His skin tone is white and he has blonde spiky hair. He has daring blue eyes and a touch of freckles on his nose. He has a diamond earring in his right ear. His school uniform is a black long-sleeved button down. A blood red tie is attached around his neck (though it's not fixed.) and he wears black dress pants. The symbol is the same as Mayana's, but going down the right of his sleeve.

''Wha-! Oh hi Robert!'' I yell.

He grabs my head as a arm rest and allows himself to sit down in the open space beside me. ''So, what's wrong?'' He asks.

''Nothing!'' I yell.

I get bonked in the head. I turn around to see Jack.

''J-Jack!''

''Stop yelling.'' He says smacking Robert's arm off of my head. ''and Robert get yourself a pillow or something to rest your arm on, not people's heads.

Robert just stares at him. Jack looks around.'' Now where am I supposed to sit?''

''Oh!'' I jump out of my seat. ''Take mine, it's not like I'm eating anyways!''

''Thanks,'' he says sitting down at the now empty space. He sat his tray down on the table and leaned back.''Oh no.''

I tilt my head a little. ''huh?''

''Where is the little miss gonna sit?'' he jokes.

I look around. ''No that's all right, I'll just-''

I am interrupted by Jack grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the table.

''Sit down!'' he urges. I land in his lap. ''oof!'' I look up. ''Jack! What're you-!'' /

''Well you're sitting now aren't you?''

''Yeah but-''

''Yeah but be thankful I'm letting you sit, You're heavy!''

Robert stared in dismay. ''Guys!''

''Hurry up!'' Jack yells at me, slamming his fist into my locker.

''WHAT!'' I yell.

''I'm walking you home so I can talk to your brother.'' He says pulling out a wrapped present from his book bag. ''I got this for him.''

I smiled tenderly. ''Thank you….'' I said warmly.

We were walking down the raining streets. Neither of us had said a word since we left the school grounds.

''Robert likes you.'' Jack said.

''WHAT!'' I yelled.

He bonked my head. ''Stop yelling!''

''Ok…I'm sorry/'' I looked down at the wet sidewalk.

''Have the doctors found out what's wrong with your brother?'' Jack asked, waving hello to some guys from the baseball team.

I shook my head. ''Nobody has a clue. It's like he obtained a brand new kind of sickness.''

Jack shook his head. ''Adicus is a good boy. He doesn't deserve this.''

''I know.'' I replied, tears running down my face.

''Please don't cry…I don't want to marry someone depresses.''

I jerked my head up. ''WHAT!'' /

''Good…that got your attention.''

I just stare at him. He bonks my head. ''Ever heard of the word joke? I had to think of something to make you stop crying.'' He says, picking up pace. I pick up pace too, so I can stay under his umbrella. (I forgot mine at home.)

''I'm home!'' I yell, as we enter the house. Jack rests his umbrella on the porch and removes his shoes before entering inside.

My stepmother, Amelia, is already home and greets us. ''Welcome home!'' she chirps. ''Hello Jack.''

''Hello!'' he smiles. He opens up his book bag and pulls out the wrapped gift. ''Is Adicus awake?''

Amelia pulled out some Velveeta cheese from the fridge. ''Yes, he just now woke up and with a big appetite.''

''Thank you,'' He replies, heading up the stairs. I follow.

When we enter the room, Adicus is laying down, staring at the roof of the bunk bed.

''Ace?'' I ask quietly.

Adicus slowly arose from his bed. ''Sissy…?'' He looked some more.''Jack!''

''Hey big guy.'' Jack chirped.

''I've been waiting for you.'' Adicus said.

I fell down on my knees. ''Adicus?''

Adicus grabbed my face. ''Sissy….I love you…''

''I love you too…'' I said.

Jack handed the present to Adicus. ''Here you go Ace.''

Adicus let go of my face and grabbed the present. ''Look sissy…..The paper is so colorful.''

I smiled. ''Yes….yes it is!''

I watched as Adicus unwrapped the paper.

''What is it?'' I asked.

He pulled out a silver dream catcher. ''What is it?'' Adicus asked.

Jack bent down in front of Adicus. ''It's called a dream catcher. It will catch all of the bad dreams and let all the good dreams go through. Adicus smiled. ''That's just what I need. Thank you Jack.''

''Your welcome…..'' Jack said.

Amelia ran into the room. ''Adicus, guess what! We just found a doctor who knows what's wrong with you! His name is Doctor Retch!''

I jumped up and smiled. ''WHAT!''

''Sweet!'' Jack smiled.

''Doctor Retch, do you really need to leave tonight?'' The tanned woman ran up to the silhouetted figure.

''Yes...'' he said. He grabbed his bags and threw them into the trunk of his van. ''There's no doubt about it…he's a vampire. He must be locked away…and destroyed.''

''But sir-!''

''Silence! Humans should never…ever….be near vampires….cause if you do…..''


	3. Chapter 2

Vampire Little Brother Chapter 2

~WHEW! That was some hard work for me….thinking of how to start off with a story. I kinda feel sorry for Ace right now….and as I was reading chapter one myself and Tah and Jack sound like they are going out or something. (Lolz)…..What I also realized is that Jack and Ace are poker names. Oooh, I just now remembered…I'm gonna hafta introduce the Ed character sometime or another. =3 hmm….. Oh yes….there are currently 9 more days till 'Christmas and I can't wait. Due to ice conditions, there was no school today either. Hmm….now, since I have nothing at all to say …goodbye. Desu! BTW, I just remembered that POV means Point of View! XD~

''No!'' I yelled. I was chasing after Adicus. He was running away. Through the rain. I was losing track of him…It was raining badly and the fog was thick. ''Adicus!'' I screamed. Then I stopped. I saw him…...

….I saw Ed.

''Ed…..'' I said softly, taking a step forward. Ed held out his arms. ''Sissy!'' He yelled. It echoed everywhere….the word rang in my head. I ran after him.

''Ed!'' I screamed. Holding out my hand as I ran. Then I almost fell. My eyes left the sight of Ed and saw the floor. I forced myself back up. But then I stopped. It wasn't no longer Ed…It was Adicus. I was now falling….there was no more floors… I was falling…Adicus was standing in the middle of air. I held my hand…..opened my hand….my fingers begging to hold onto his. Adicus opened up his hand and looked down at me….and waved….

….waved goodbye…..

I clenched my hand together…''ADICUS!'' I screamed.

I woke up….''Ace…'' I was sweating….and crying…..my hand was balled up into a fist…like in the dream…but there was a hand on it. I was breathing heavily. I turned my head to see Jack…..sitting down on the bedside…hand on my balled up fist. A deep look of concern was written all over his face.

''A bad dream?'' Jack asked.

I picked myself up. ''What time is it?''

''3:35.'' Jack replied.

''Jack! What're you-!''

''My house was burned down.'' Jack replied softly.

''With rain like this!'' I yelled.

''I don't understand it either….''

''Are your parents alright!''

''Yes…my mom is all right.''

''J-jack! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-!''

Jack wraps his fingers in my hair. ''No worries.''

Jack's dad died when he was 5 years old in the war. It must be hard for him, I think…..and his mom….she still wears her wedding ring. I try not to brag about my dad whenever I'm around him.

''So, where are you staying then!''

''Here''

''Wha!-'' /

''You act like I'm some kind of pervert.''

''NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN AND YOU KNOW IT!"

''Ha-ha!'' he laughs. Unwrapping his fingers from my hair and bonking me in the head. ''I just love your gullibility!''

''Shut up…'' I mumble.

''Aw…is somebody cranky!''

''No your just PEEING ME OFF!'' I say, grabbing a baseball bat from under my bed. Jack runs out of the room.

**************************************************** The morning comes and I get dressed (after checking every possible hideout Jack could possibly hide in my room.) Then I run down the stairs and into the kitchen.

''Morning!'' Jacks mom says from where she is standing.

'' Oh good morning!'' I say walking up to her.

''I'm going to make a big breakfast today!'' She smiles.

''I'm so sorry about your house-'' I start.

''Oh no, that's all right! I'm just thankful that we are all alive!''

''Me too'' ^^ I smile.

''It's just so awesome that Ace is probably going to be healed.'' Jack says, grabbing out his math book from his locker.

''I know right, it's a miracle!'' I reply, caching the science book that fell from his locker and almost landed on his toe.

''Thanks,'' He shuts his locker. ''I wonder when he'll arrive.''

I shrug. ''Dunno, just hope that it's soon.''

''Yeah.'' He laughs.

''Hey, what's so funny!''

''Just a flashback of last night entered my mind.''

I stomp my foot. ''Shut up!''

''Haha.'' He grabs the science book that I was holding. ''hmmm…'' he says, observing me.

''Huh?'' I ask, tilting my head questioningly.

He grabs my wrist and pulls it to his hip, pulling me into him.

''Jack, what're you-!'' I start.

''He's here….'' Jack whispers.

I jerk away. ''What!''

Jack turns around and walks away.

Robert walks up to me. ''Tah! Are you trying to be late!''

''Oh no! I'm going to get killed by Mrs. Noslen!''

He rubs his hand through my hair. ''Don't worry.'' he says.

''Sorry I'm late!'' I yell barging into the classroom.

''What took you so long Miss Hanazono!'' Mrs. Noslen yelled.

''I um-well!'' I hesitate.

Robert walks up. ''She was with me.'' He says, digging his hand in the back of my hair.

Mrs. Noslen sighed. ''Please proceed.''

Robert pushed me forward. ''Go sit down!'' He urges. I sit down.

He sits down on the window pane and stares at Adicus, who at this time, is sleeping soundly. ''Heh…I beat you at your own chase, Dr. Retch.'' He mumbles stepping onto the floor of Adicus's room.

''No, doubt….by the smell of it…..I know right away that he is a Vampire.'' He bends down and smells Adicus's neck. ''Yes….but he shouldn't be here.''

''You should never ever be near vampire….'' Dr. Retch mumbles, jumping out of his Van, starring up at the Hanazono residence. ''Cause…..if you do…''


End file.
